Episode 7436 (26th February 2016)
Plot Aaron admits to Chas that Robert tracked down Sandra and they both went to see her yesterday but that she won't help. He isn't impressed when Robert arrives to say that he's been to the police and given DS Wise her address against his wishes. David tells Ashley about Gabby's part in the robbery. Rhona and Paddy keep up appearances in front of Pearl and Vanessa as they prepare for their adoption meeting tomorrow. Ashley asks David to hold off calling the police for one more day. Chas is worried when DS Wise tells them that Sandra denied any knowledge of the abuse. Finn tries to explain to Eric that the B&B guests don't approve of their decor and are leaving their dissatisfaction in the form of emojis on their website. When he fails, he approaches Diane and Doug to help convince Eric the B&B needs a revamp. Ashley furiously confronts Bernice and Lawrence over Gabby's part in the robbery, noting how she's been different since moving in with Lachlan. They argue and Ashley insists on having Gabby live with him from now on. Cain promises Chas that he'll have a proper talk with Aaron. Paddy overhears and misses meeting with Rhona to discuss the adoption in order to support Chas. Laurel worries how they'll cope when she finds out Ashley has insisted Gabby move in with them permanently. When Lawrence calls round to see Ashley, she leaves them to talk. Cain finds Aaron in a state at the scrapyard and suggests he drop the case, believing that fighting Gordon will just lead to him getting hurt even more. He tells Aaron that, as far as he's concerned, he's beaten Gordon by telling the truth to his family and exposing Gordon. He consoles Aaron as he weeps. Lawrence explains to Ashley that he's been reluctant to discipline Gabby as he isn't her father and realises that he was wrong to see it that way. Aaron tells DS Wise that he wants to drop the case against Gordon but he is informed that another male victim has come forward and the case might now be strengthened. Pearl witnesses Paddy and Rhona having a blazing row outside in their car. Ashley agrees to allowing Gabby to remain with Bernice and Lawrence. They break the news to Bernice that Ashley has asked Lawrence to adopt Gabby when he reaches a stage where he can't be there for her anymore so she will continue to have a proper father. Eric puts Diane and Doug up in a room at the B&B for the night in an effort to prove to them that it is not in need of a revamp. Chas, Cain and Aaron explain to Robert that a second victim has come forward. Aaron insists on supporting the other victim and decides to continue with the case. Pearl divulges her worries over Paddy and Rhona's row to Vanessa, worrying that the stress of the adoption process may be driving Rhona back to painkillers. Leyla convinces David not to go to the police over the robbery but David insists that he is doing it purely for Ashley and is not letting Lachlan off the hook. He also insists that Eric know the truth. Cain tells Robert he appreciates him being there for Aaron. Outside, Robert hands a wad of cash to Ryan, the teenager who witnessed Chas spraying Gordon's car, promising him another half once he's lied in court. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Bernice White - Samantha Giles Guest cast *DS Wise - Neil Roberts *Ryan - George Sampson Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, rear hallway, public bar and forecourt *David's Shop *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Holey Scrap - Yard *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Treatment room *Hotten Road *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,410,000 (24th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes